


Once its over

by chibinekochan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Summary: Jumin dealing with the fact that V is no longer his friend.





	Once its over

Being friends with V for so long he not really saw it coming.

Back looking maybe he should had, the signs where their but Jumin could not see them before it was too late.

Maybe he not wanted to see it. His best friend since childhood and now he was gone for good.

His lat message hit Jumin like a bolder and before he knew it he was crying. The great Jumin Han, known to be a robot. A man who barely cried, he could not even remember the last time when it happened. But now tears were running down his cheeks a deep sadness surrounded his heart.

Loosing V as an friend was bad enough but it was impossible to write him back.

This what hurt the most. Not being able to say goodbye, the least Jumin wanted to do was that.

He was not even mad about it he just could´t. Jumin understood that this happens, loosing people no matter how much you want to keep them with you was natural.

He knew that. but it still hurt.

It was probably his own fault.

No, it deffently was.

Jumin did not enough for his friend. He remembered this looming feeling in him, that this would happen.

Somehow, somewhere deep in his heart he knew it. Still he was hoping that this distance between them was just in his head, that somehow this was just going away.

Jumin felt like was selfish towards V before but now were its over, now were V would be gone he could not even say sorry.

Jumin knew that he would be never able to that either. V had cut any lines that connect him to Jumin and the RFA.

This was the end and no matter how much he not wanted this to be true, it was reality.

He tried to rational the thinks that happen, stone-cold logic normally helped him.

As much as Jumin tried to rational his feelings, it was not working, the one time were his cold business attitude could help him it wasn’t.

All he could do was to cry and take deep breath hope that they would soon dry up.

Jumin tried to only cherish the time he had with V. This helped him somewhat. Soon he stopped crying but the pain was still looming in him.

He kept wishing that V got Jumin´s last message at least. Were he told him goodbye and where he said he wished him nothing but the best. Jumin had to way to tell if he did and to not know that made him sad again.

Jumin was really thankful for all the time he got to spend with V. Jumin knew he was not ever easy to deal with and friends was something that was really hard for Jumin to find. So he was thankful that V stuck with him for as long as he did.

 

Jumin would never hate V for leaving him, for moving on. Maybe leaving the RFA and the bad thinks that that had happened in the RFA was the best for V. Jumin could only hope so. Hope for V to find more happiness in his future.

 

Still he felt empty. Jumin had issues sleeping that night. He felt almost sick.

Finally, he found sleep in the morning he felt better.

 

Still, at work he could barely concentrate. At the most strange moment he felt like tears coming up.

He found himself being angry at V for leaving like this, but mainly he was mad at himself.

 

Finally he opened up about all this new tangled feelings to his friend, his partner (Y/N).

They knew just what to do. Just being their for Jumin listening to him. That really helped him.

Talking about the good times and the sad times was freeing to Jumin. The memories would stay with him, Jumin knew that.

No matter how it ended, Jumin would never regret that V was his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Once its over it hurts, you lost something important but because it was important you just can’t regret it or hate it either.
> 
> You only can try to move on, once your tears are dried you will still remember them fondly.
> 
> Since no matter how short or long your friendship lasted it was really important.
> 
> You can only hope that you do it better next time.


End file.
